Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention related to boats, specifically to a method of improving the performance of boats.
2. Background of the Invention
Boat bottoms have traditionally been designed to disturb the water flow around the boat, as little as possible.
This smooth flow did little to contribute positive forces which would enhance the boats speed or decrease propulsion fuel consumption.
Steering is primarily done with a deflected plane (rudder) installed at the rear of the boat,
No external method was available to level an uneven or listing boat, caused by damage or improper loading.
Stopping a boat was done primarily by reversing the propulsion (propellers) which caused severe strains and possible damage to the boat.
Accordingly several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) the Smith Moses Hydro Lift flaps, when partially extended, will generate upward lift forces which will partially lift the boat. This decreased draft will project less frontal area and will enable the boats speed to increase.
(b) the decreased drag caused by decreased frontal area will allow decreased fuel usage.
(c) one or more of the flaps can be extended to raise the desired areas and level an uneven boat.
(d) the flaps on one side of the boat, can be extended radically causing excessive drag on one side of the boat and turning the boat.
(e) All flaps can be extended radically to increase total drag and act as brakes to stop a boats forward progress.
Further objects and advantages of the Smith Moses Hydro Lift Flaps are to disturb the laminar flow of water on the bottom of the boat and cancel any downward lift generated. Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a flap or flaps are fastened to the boat bottom forward of the stem with hinges and extended into the water flow.